El deseo de tu corazón
by Elphyra
Summary: Lorcan es un chico que tiene las ideas claras. O eso cree. Todas estas ideas están muy claras dentro de la cabeza de Lorcan, pero hay una sola cosa que hace que el chico tenga la sensación que dentro de su cabeza hay un agujero negro: no sabe qué es lo que más desea en su vida. Y Lily lo quiere ayudar. ¿Qué pasará? Reto "Abuelos y nietos" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"


**Disclaimer:** _todo pertenece a nuestra diosa pagana llamada Jotaká. _

**Aviso: **Este_ fic participa en el reto "Abuelos y nietos" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"._

**Un nuevo reto de Harry Potter (de un foro llamado "Amor de tercera generación", del cual soy admin), ésta vez con la tercera generación. En principio, el objetivo del reto era escribir un encuentro entre un personaje de la tercera generación (en mi caso, Lorcan Scamander) y uno de sus abuelos, que tenía que estar muerto, (en mi caso, la señora Lovegood); pero para mí, lo que he escrito parece más bien una justificación de la muerte —a mi parecer, tonta— de la señora Lovegood. Y...**

**¡A leer! :)**

* * *

_"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"_

_—_Mirror of Erised

("I show not your face but your heart's desire")

* * *

**I. Lorcan y Lily**

Lorcan es un chico que tiene las ideas claras. O eso cree.

Sabe que le gusta dibujar, sobretodo los paisajes, y pasar largos ratos solo —se pasaría toda la eternidad, si la pudiera vivir entera, en soledad... pero finalmente la soledad termina siendo una compañera, así que la idea no le atrae—. Sabe que le encanta estar con Lucy y que ella es algo más que una simple amiga —aunque ninguno de los dos lo admita, aunque todo el mundo lo sepa—. Sabe que tiene un padre raro, afirmando siempre sobre cosas que no existen, y sabe que tiene una madre que está peor, buscando éstas cosas raras; y sabe que los quiere porque son su família.

Sabe que no le gusta nada la compañía de otras personas, aunque su intención sea buena, y aún menos admitir que una de las pocas que tolera más es la de su hermano, así que siempre dice que le odia por ser perfecto —bueno, casi perfecto porque... ¿quién puede ser perfecto si se cree las tonterías de mamá? se pide en más de una ocasión el pequeño de los gemelos Scamander—.

Todas estas ideas están muy claras dentro de la cabeza de Lorcan, de la caótica cabeza de Lorcan, pero hay algo... una sola cosa que hace que el chico, cuando se acuerda de ella, tenga la sensación que dentro de su cabeza hay un agujero negro, como los que le gustaría ver con solo mirar las estrellas —otra de las aficiones de Lorcan—, o un remolino, un tornado, que hace que las cosas que tiene claras (como por ejemplo lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta) empiecen a vacilar.

Pero esto no le gusta nada, porque la poca seguridad que con su cabeza ordenada a su estilo logra tener estalla en mil trozos, como hizo el Big Bang, al querer saber qué es lo que más desea en su más grande deseo.

Excepto, claro, de Lily.

Ella es la última de los Potter y la fama que parece rodear a su familia no la afecta. Lily es la de las bromas de James, su aliada, su amiga, su discípulo. La que sabes que si algo ha ido mal, si hay una travesura, ésta lleva el nombre de Lily. La que te puedes encontrar volando por el cielo de Hogwarts en un día que nieva. La que hace experimentos de dudosa viabilidad cuando nadie la ve. La que es inesperable y a veces está muy tranquila y es racional. La que a veces escucha y calla y se entera de cosas que quizá no debería saber.

Lily lo sabe todo: sabe qué le gusta y que no le gusta a cada uno de sus primos. Y nunca confunde los deseos de uno con los de otros. Sabe que hay algunas inclinaciones incestuosas de ciertos primos hacía ciertas primas (y sabe que es correspondido); sabe más o menos como reaccionará la familia si se entera. Y sabe que ésto no quiere que ocurra nunca. Si llega a saber éstos más íntimos secretos, también sabe que Lorcan no sabe qué es lo que más quiere. Así que un día se propuso la meta de ayudarlo.

Cuando Lily le dice a Lorcan que tiene la solución a su preocupación, el chico pese a que empieza dudando finalmente acepta y así las nubes de su mente se disipan y ve el cielo azul.

* * *

**II. La pócima**

Están en los servicios de Myrtle la Llorona, porque como que la fantasma cae mal a la mitad de la escuela y la otra no entra porqué es un lavabo de chicas o está muy sucio; los dos alumnos se pueden asegurar que no nadie los estorbará, a ellos y a su pócima.

Además, Myrtle les ha dicho que no son los primeros en hacer experimentos en su lavabo.

La pócima de Lily y Lorcan ya hace unos cuantos días que dura (la chica se ha dedicado a ella con micho esmero) y por fin Potter puede decirle a Scamander que ya está lista. Por esto, ahora ambos están al lavabo de Myrtle la Llorona, aprovechando las últimas luces de aquél crepúsculo de otoño.

Lucy está removiendo el contenido de la poción mientras de reojo ve como Lorcan se la mira con la frente fruncida y unos metros más allá sabe que Myrtle les espía.

—¿Estás segura que esto va a funcionar?

—No. —Lily era conocida por sus travesuras —cuando las hacía, ya que en otros momentos, como éste, podía ser tranquila y Hufflepluf— y también por su franqueza, al contrario de alguno de sus primos y hermanos—. Pero creo que si hago el experimento así, tiene que funcionar. Hemos seguido todos los pasos. —Más bien, la pócima había sido hecha por Lily.

—¿Me estás diciendo...? —exclama sorprendido Lorcan, ya que es la primera vez que sabe de dónde ha salido la pócima—. ¿Me estás diciendo que te la ha has inventado tú?

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué esperabas de mí? —dice divertida, alzando una ceja. Muchos dicen que Lily es loca, como su hermano James; pero Lorcan no es el más indicado para decírselo porque cuando le vienen sus ataques él también se vuelve un poco loco.— En otras cosas puedo ser rara, pero en pociones soy buena. Y tú lo sabes.

—Vale. —Y cambia de tema—: Y, ¿qué hará la pócima?

—Te lo he contado unas cuantas veces, Lorcan; te mostrará un holograma de lo que más deseas...

—Si todo sale bien.

—¡Y claro que saldrá bien! —dice ella, mirándolo con una de sus sonrisas en la cara; una sonrisa Potter—. Es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

El chico no responde porque no ha oído su pregunta ya que la olla donde está su pócima ha empezado a humear. La chica aboca todo el contenido de su poción en un pequeño vaso y se lo da a su amigo. Lorcan lo coge y se lo mira, desconfiado.

—Te lo tienes que beber todo, de una vez.

—¿Cómo mis pastillas?

—Como si fueran tus pastillas —repite Lily—. Y rápido.

El chico vuelve a mirar el contenido de su vaso vacilando, sabe que no hará caso de su "Y rápido"; se mira a Lily, quien le devuelve una mirada impaciente —aunque ella no verá nada— y formula una última pregunta:

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará la pócima, Lily? —Desea que ella no note el tono de su voz.

—De diez minutos a media hora —responde ella al cabo de unos segundos, muy segura de sus palabras; y aunque Lorcan sabe que no le dice "Te lo he dicho unas cuantas veces, Lorcan", intuye por su tono que no es la primera vez que se lo dice.

Indeciso, mira los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona y ve la fantasma que los observa de lejos. Myrtle nunca ha intervenido en la fabricación de la pócima (des que Lily la amenazó) pero esta vez, lejos de la mirada de Potter, le hace una amplia sonrisa. Para Lorcan, ésto lo anima más que cualquiera de las frases de Lily, así que cierra los ojos y se bebe el contenido de la pócima. No está muy seguro de querer saber qué desea realmente.

* * *

**III. La aparición**

Lorcan odia ir con traslador de un lugar a otro; y la sensación que tuvo después de beberse la poción ha sido parecida. Pero ahora ya no le gira el mundo alrededor y medio aturdido se da cuenta que debajo sus pies desnudos hay nieve húmeda mezclada con la hierba de un bosque debajo. No le da importancia porque aún está un poco mareado.

Y desorientado. Mira a su alrededor pero se da cuenta que no sabe donde está porque el bosque nevado al cual inexplicablemente ha ido a parar le parece demasiado tenebroso para ser el bosque en el que iba a pasar cuando era más pequeño. Cuando se gira para mirar a su alrededor un poco cohibido, a Lorcan se le aparece una chica que se lo mira fijamente. Ella se sorprende de ver un chico desconocido que hace unos instantes no estaba... y además, en las condiciones en las que está. Como que la chica se da cuenta que él está un poco perdido y no se percata de las condiciones en las que se encuentra, de la manera más delicada que puede le dice:

—¿Sabes que no llevas ropa?

Lorcan no lo sabía así que después de comprobar lo que ella decía, muerto de vergüenza y a punto de tener uno de sus ataques, se pone de cuclillas allá al suelo; intentando esconderse, con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas para no verla.

La chica, casi al mismo tiempo, se gira y empieza a acariciar el aire mientras dice palabras tranquilizadoras. Sin volverse a mirar el chico y con el mismo tono dice:

—No gritas; ¿no sabes que me asustarás los thestrals?

—¿Los puedes ver? —pide al cabo de unos segundos, mientras a través del flequillo la espía; cuando la chica se lo mira, Lorcan vuelve a esconder la cabeza.

—No, yo tampoco. Pero sé que están aquí y con esto ya me basta. Los noto a mi alrededor y, aunque no los pueda ver porque no se me ha muerto nadie delante de los ojos, me los imagino; y de esta manera sé que están aquí —responde su voz melodiosa, la cual a Lorcan le recuerda vagamente la de alguien que no sabe ubicar.

Lorcan no sabe qué hacer porque empieza a tener frío pero no se atreve a decírselo y se está agobiando. En parte, le gustarí aque ella se fuera pero también agradece que aún no lo haya dejado solo. Está confundido y nota como le resbalan las lágrimas calientes por las mejillas frías; y pese a lo que diga su madre, Lorcan ya tiene dieciséis años y se avergüenza de ello.

Nota una mano cálida en la espalda y sabe que es la de la chica. Mientras desconcertado se da cuenta que ella le está poniendo el abrigo que llevaba por encima, Lorcan se atreve a levantar los ojos. La chica está delante suyo, vestida sólo con el uniforme y la corbata de Ravenclaw.

—Tienes frío, ¿verdad? —Y le hace una sonrisa cálida que el chico empieza a ubicar en otra cara femenina que tiene los mismos cabellos rubios pero un poco distintos y otros ojos.

* * *

**IV. La conversación**

—¿Seguro que Hagrid no dirá nada?

Lorcan e Ishtar están sentado delante de la chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid y el chico oye como el crapito del fuego vuelve a invadir la estancia y, con las mejillas escalfadas por la ardor del fuego y con una pieza de ropa encima, la túnica de abrigo de Ishtar, está un poco mejor que antes.

—No, Lorcan —repite ella quizá sin darse cuenta; el chico ha constatado que su nueva compañera tiene por costumbre repetir las cosas unas cuantas veces—. Ahora no está Hagrid; además —añade de nuevo—, está muy ocupado preparando los abetos para la fiesta de Navidad, que será dentro de poco...

Ishtar, su abuela cuando tenía diecisiete años, vuelve a pasear la mirada por la habitación, como lo hace Lorcan, aunque lo hacen de modos distintos: Lorcan lo mira todo sin objetivo, paseando la atención de un objeto a otro sin casi darse cuenta, centrando de vez en cuando su mirada en su abuela; aunque le cuesta pensar en ella de ésta manera. Ishtar, en cambio, lo observa todo buscando una cosa: nargles, una bestia de la que le ha hablado su mejor amigo, Xenophilius.

—Y yo soy su cazadora de nargles —dice orgullosa la chica después de unos segundos de silencio, refiriéndose al porqué ella podía ir a la casa de Hagrid aunque el guardabosques no estuviera; Lorcan duda que los nargles se puedan cazar—. Lo convencí hace poco que los nargles se lo robarían todo poco a poco; y asustaban a Fang. —El perro, adormido al lado del fuego tras darles una bienvenida, se mueve levemente cuando dicen su nombre—. Pero, en fin, no quiero hablar más de ésto... Sino de ti. Antes me has dicho que conocías Hogwarts, ¿de qué residencia eres? —Y la chica se lo vuelve mirar fijamente, abandonando su recerca de nargles.

—De Hufflepluff —responde Lorcan con monotonía—, ¿y tú?

Ella ríe y él se da cuenta que es una pregunta un poco absurda porqué al lado de la chica hay su bufanda azul, ella misma lleva en la corbata los colores de Ravenclaw y él lleva en el pecho el escudo de las águilas.

—De Ravenclaw —le responde la pregunta señalando el escudo del pecho de Lorcan. Y él se estremece en sólo pensar que debajo la ropa va desnudo.

—Como mi hermano... —dice Lorcan. Y hace el comentario refiriéndose más bien al punto de orgullo que había en la voz que en la residencia en sí; aunque Lysander también iba a Ravenclaw.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —pide, llena de curiosidad. Entonces, con un tono un poco triste añade con un susurro—. Yo no.

—Sí; bueno, uno. Somos hermanos gemelos —explica Lorcan, desviando la mirada hacía la chimenea—. Me cae mal porqué es mejor que yo. Aunque se cree las tonterías de mamá —añade por dejarlo mal— y las tu...

Lorcan se calla justo a tiempo y un poco avergonzado, dándose cuenta que se podría haber delatado, desvía la mirada hacía el pálido fuego que aún quema después de observar de reojo la cara de Isthar.

* * *

**V. La realidad**

—¿De dónde vienes? —pide Ishtar, intentando pasar por alto el tenso silencio que estaba regnando por la habitación hasta que ella lo ha cortado. Como a buena Ravenclaw y cazadora de nargles que es, se ha dado cuenta que la iba a aludir a ella. Necesita saber el porqué.

Lorcan, agradecido que sea ella la que rompa el silencio, se la mira. Sus ojos verdes que lo miran tan profundamente ayudan al chico a que se de cuenta que no le puede decir el confuso "No lo sé" de antes. Porque ahora sí que lo sabe.

—Del futuro.

El chico hubiera querido poder desviar su mirada de los ojos de Ishtar mientras se da cuenta que ha vuelto a hablar sin vigilar. ¿Qué hace Ishtar con él, qué poder usa y tiene en él, para provocárselo? No es hasta unos segundos más tarde, cuando ella vuelve a parlar sin sorprenderse de su respuesta que puede desviar los ojos y no caer bajo su mirada.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—No —responde él, dudando. ¡Es su abuela!—, no del todo.

—¿Por qué no me miras?

—Porqué... porqué... —Lorcan no sabe como explicarle que el efecto que le causa su mirada sin delatarse más y no quiere explicarlo la verdad, que le hace la misma mirada con la cual su madre le hace decir siempre la vera y su hermano le dedica después de consolarlo de uno de sus ataques.

—Te molesta mi mirada. —No es una pregunta ni una insinuación, sino que es una afirmación.— No pasa nada, no eres el primero al que le ocurre. Y, ya que vienes del futuro..., ¿cómo lo has hecho para llegar?

—Una pócima... con una amiga hicimos una pócima pero nos debíamos equivocar con algún e los ingredientes —sí, claro, ésto es lo que ocurre cuando Lily se inventa las pociones— e inexplicablemente he ido a parar aquí —termina. Más tranquilo de saber que no es el único que lo sabe y que ahora su abuela, Ishtar, también lo sabe.

—Qué interesante que parece, Lorcan el Loco —dice Ishtar seria. Cuando se han presentado unos minutos atrás, aunque parecen horas, Lorcan le ha dicho que lo conocen por este apodo. En la voz e ella no parecía despectivo, sino más bien como si fuera alguien importante.

—Sí, pero igualmente no puedo volver..., Ishtar del Meridiano —exclama, un poco abatido, usando el apodo que su abuela le ha dicho que tiene por tener el apellido Greenwich.

—¿Cuánto rato tenía que durar, la pócima? —pide un poco más animada.

—No lo sé... —Duda—. Eh, me parece que entre diez y treinta minutos.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que pasados los diez minutos, pues, la pócima se puede terminar? Y entonces...

—No se me había ocurrido... pero supongo que tienes razón —dice Lorcan, mirándola al pensar que en cualquier momento podría dejar de hacerlo.

Unos segundos después de decir ésto, Lorcan nota unas cosquillas en las palmas de las manos, como si fuera el hormigueo de un millón de hormigas que van cada vez más y más rápido; y cuando se las miras... no las ve; le están desapareciendo los dedos, uno y el otro... Mira hacía Ishtar y ve que la chica, por una vez, se lo mira sorprendida, con los ojos un poco húmedos e incapaz de decir ninguna palabra.

—Me estoy yendo —dice Lorcan más tranquilo de lo que se esperaba porque por fin podrá volver a casa aunque le duele despedirse de ella de esta manera—. Encantado de conocerte, Ishtar.

—Adiós... —murmura ella. Después de una sonrisa, Lorcan desaparece totalmente.

La ropa de abrigo que el chico llevaba puesta cae encima del banco donde unos instantes antes estaban sentados ambos y ahora sólo está ella. Ishtar coge su túnica del banco y se va de la cabaña del guardabosques; no sin antes de salir, detenerse en la puerta, darse la vuelta y terminar:

—... Lorcan.

* * *

**VI. La vuelta**

—Ponte la ropa, ¿no crees? —es lo primero que oye el desorientado de Lorcan cuando nota que el hormigueo ha cesado, y delante suyo ya no tiene a la rubia Ishtar sino que hay la pelirroja Lily, de espaldas.

Mira a su alrededor un poco confundido y no es hasta que ve a Myrtle la Llorona haciendo risitas tontas y que cuando él lo mira se va a esconderse al water, removiendo sus aguas, que se da cuenta que vuelve a estar en su mundo, en su tiempo. Desnudo y desorientado.

Coge la ropa que hay al suelo y ve que es la suya; con la presencia de ambas chicas aunque ninguna de los dos se lo mira, se viste con tanta prisa como puede. Cuando se hace el nudo de la corbata, Lily, que lo ha estado espiando por el espejo sin mucho decoro, se gira y le dice, suspirando:

—Estás vivo; has vuelto.

—Sí..., ¿cuánto rato he estado fuera? —Seguro que era poco.

—Treinta y cinco minutos. Más de lo que en realidad debería durar la pócima.

Lorcan se sorprende e igualmente le parece que es demasiado poco tiempo. Se gira para ir hacía la pócima, que está al otro lado de los lavabos (quizá Lily preocupada por no saber qué le había ocurrido con su pócima lo había hecho):

—Tengo que volver.

—¡No! —exclama ella, y Lorcan se da cuenta del punto de angustia que hay en su voz y se sorprende porque Lily no suele ser así—. Algo ha ido mal y...

—¡Oh! No hay más... —La olla está vacía.

—¿Qué esperabas? Te la tenías que beber toda, hice poca —contesta, más tranquila, esperando que él entre en razón.

—Vuélvemela a hacer, por favor —suplica, incapaz de aceptar que no la podrá volver a ver, a Ishtar.

—Me niego. Algo debe haber funcionado mal y me he preocupado por si te había ocurrido algo.

—Estoy vivo, ¡y entero! —le contesta, poniéndosele al delante con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Te podrías haber matado! —dice Lily, enfadada. Pese a que era una chica un poco loca y despistada, bromista y risueña, también podía ser seria y estar enfadada—. ¡Como tu abuela! —Y se muerde la lengua sabiendo que se ha pasado.

Lorcan se detiene unos segundos. Mientras se pone blanco medio entiende que quizá Ishtar se murió cuando el hechizo que estaba haciendo era para intentar volver a verlo. "Parecía que buscaba algo", había dicho un día su madre mientras les hablaba a Lysander y a él de la muerte de Ishtar Lovegood. Quizá buscaba a alguien, a él.

—¡Tengo que volver! —grita, sin darse cuenta.

—¡No! ¡Estás loco! No hablaré contigo hasta que te calmes —dice Lily, y después de decir éstas palabras se va del lavabo, con unas lágrimas que se seca ya que la risueña Lily Potter no llora nunca.

Lorcan se queda ahí quieto, tremolando de rabia y de tristeza, incapaz de aceptar que no podrá volver a ver nunca a su abuela. Verla, decirle que no le busque y que ya volverá él. Así no habría hecho tantos hechizos y así... así no habría muerto.

Ella, Ishtar, la mortal que tenía un nombre de diosa, la mortal que tenía nombre de estrella. Por esto, cuando Lorcan ve en el cielo oscuro la luna rodeada con su corte astral, sabedor del pasado que quiere evitar, cae de rodillas y dice:

—Ishtar. —Y esconde la cabeza y empieza a llorar, intentando inútilmente que no le salgan las lágrimas.

* * *

**VII. El futuro**

Lorcan, durante las primeras horas que transcurren tras su ida al pasado, se vuelve taciturno y un poco derrotado. Un día más tarde se da cuenta que él solo puede hacer o intentar hacer la poción otra vez (porque aunque odie hacerlas, ahora es un asunto de vida o muerte). Pero hay un problema: Lily se niega a dejarle la recepta porque piensa que no puede ocurrirle nada bueno y, además, Lorcan no le ha dicho nada. Él insistió sólo un poquito: cuando Lily se ponía tan Potter (con T de tozuda) y se negaba a comentar nada al respeto, por muy Hufflepluff o loca que pudiera ser, con sus quince años y los conocimientos de James, imponía respeto. Así que Lorcan, acobardado, la dejó estar.

Una tarde de unas semanas después, cuando por primera vez en todo este tiempo, Lorcan vuelve a pasar por delante del lavabo de Myrtle la Llorona; se encuentra que la fantasma, de manera inusual, traviesa la puerta para irlo a buscar a él. Myrtle, emocionada, pensando que se encontraba por primera vez con una historia de amor, le cuenta que hay una carta para él y que es de vital importancia.

Lorcan la sigue y dentro el lavabo coge la carta (con la letra de Lily, aunque su nombre no consta por ningún lado) y se encuentra conque dentro hay la recepta para hacer la pócima que tanto deseaba. Feliz, encuentra que dentro suyo las oscuras nubes que se habían instalado en su cabeza desaparecen un poco y dejan entrever el cielo azul. Tarda una semana en recoger todos los ingredientes y, dos meses más tarde de recibir la carta, la pócima ya está lista.

Cuando se la bebe, Lorcan no nota ningún hormigueo sino que ve que delante suyo ya no hay las picas centrales, a una distancia, sino que hay un chico medio transparente abocado encima de una olla que cuando se endereza reconoce con un escalofrío que es él mismo y se bebe una sustancia; y, unos segundos más tarde, una chica rubia y de ojos verdes aparece en los pensamientos de su holograma.

Durante el resto de su sexto año, su rendimiento escolar baja en todas las materias excepto en pociones. Lorcan hace la poción con los mismos resultados al menos tres veces. En la última ocasión, en verano, Lorcan está tan desesperado por encontrar a Ishtar y decirle que no lo busque, de evitar su muerte, que de aquella manera lo demostró el holograma de sus deseos. Ésta vez, lo que ve es a él mismo y a Ishtar hablando, aunque no oye ninguna de las palabras que dicen; sólo, cuando los dos se está desvaneciendo, la última palabra de ella:

—Gracias.

Éste verano, el del año 2023, Lysander comprende que a su hermano le ocurre algo porque ya no es el que pinta paisajes y mira las estrellas; sino que está muy triste y apagado. Una tarde en la que sus padres no están en casa, se va a buscarlo en su habitación y lo obliga a que se lo explique todo. Lorcan le cuenta lo que ocurrió nueve meses antes, aquella tarde que hizo una pócima con Lily, y también los intentos fracasados de intentarla volver a hacer; por último, le pide que no lo intente imitar, porqué no termine igual que él.

Lysander, un poco angustiado por su hermano, le cuenta la historia de un doctor que queriendo separar el bien y el mal que cada persona tiene en el alma hizo una pócima; y que cuando se la bebió, se volvió en Hyde, un hombre que encarnaba su lado más malvado. Un rato más tarde siempre volvía a ser el doctor Jeckyll de nuevo. Al final, pero, como que abusó de la pócima, el señor Hyde se volvía cada vez más fuerte; por esto, para controlarlo, el doctor Jeckylll necesitaba un antídoto. Un tiempo de paz más tarde, durante el cual el doctor estuvo más tranquilo, el señor Hyde lo volvió a controlar; y al doctor se le terminó uno de los ingredientes que necesitaba para el antídoto. Lo encarregó pero cuando hizo la pócima, ésta ya no tenía el efecto que deseaba; volvió a encargar el producto pero los resultados fueron los mismos. Finalmente, el doctor llegó a la conclusión que la primera vez que hizo la poción, el ingrediente estaba defectuoso.

Lorcan decidió hacerle caso a su hermano. Porque la historia, aunque se había ahorrado el final, era un tanto tenebrosa.

* * *

**VIII. El pasado**

Ishtar se gradúa de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts en aparente normalidad pero en el fondo no puede olvidar al chico de su edad que se encontró desnudo; aquél chico, Lorcan, que era tan misterioso. Sólo pudo intentar entender que, por la manera en como él la miraba, tenían algo en común.

¿Una relación familiar? ¿Quizá era su propio hijo?

Éstas dos preguntas acompañan a Ishtar casi el resto de toda su vida. La chica es una gran amante de los hechizos (y un desastre en pociones); y por ésto empieza a inventarlos, a crear de nuevos por el placer de ver mejorada su vida. Pero a parte de éste motivo, tiene otro: lo quiere volver a ver porque el chico se ha vuelto una obsesión que no la deja vivir su vida. Lorcan le dijo que había llegado hasta ahí con una poción pero la chica del Meridiano es una gran defensora de que todas las brancas de la magia, como las de un árbol, están relacionadas entre sí por un grueso tronco. Y por lo tanto, lo que no puede hacer en pócimas porque no sabe ni por dónde empezar lo puede hacer en hechizos, la branca de la magia que domina.

Cuando a las acaballas de la Primera Guerra Mágica —la única que ella viviría— se queda embarazada, la entonces ya señora Lovegood piensa que será un niño; el niño, Lorcan. Finalmente, como todos sabemos, Luna fue la única criatura del matrimonio Lovegood. Sabiendo que no tendrá más hijos, Ishtar llega a la segunda fase: si no es su hijo, será su nieto.

Y sabe que no lo verá. Él mismo le dijo aquél vacilante "No, no del todo" cuando ella le pidió "¿Nos conocemos?". Además, aún ahora, que tiene a su hija Luna en los brazos, recuerda como reaccionó él cuando ella le dijo "Me llamo Ishtar Greenwich, ¿y tú?". Él respondió con un escueto "Lorcan". Ni apellidos ni ligamos parentales ni nada.

Como sabe que no lo verá, quizá no lo llegará ni a conocer, pero pese a esto no lo puede olvidar, Ishtar empieza a hacer hechizos con un objetivo más profundo y personal que antes: tiene que verlo otra vez. Al mismo ritmo, Luna va creciendo hasta tener, en el año 1990, la edad de nueve años.

Aquella tarda fatídica, Ishtar está con su hija Luna practicando un nuevo hechizo. Durante un rato, Luna se ha divertido viendo las cosas que su madre hacía para divertirla, ésto es lo que piensa la niña de nueve años que hace su madre; pero finalmente se ha aburrido y se ha ido. La niña aparece de vez en cuando por la puerta porque está persiguiendo uno de éstos animales que sólo ella ve y sabe que existen.

Ishtar coge la varita porque se había permitido unos segundos de descanso y hace un hechizo sin saber que sería lo último que haría en su vida. Antes de morir, la chica del Meridiano tiene la sensación de ver los ojos de Lorcan que la miran fijamente des del marco de la puerta. Lo que no sabe y no llegará nunca a saber es que aquellos ojos no pertenecen a un chico que muchos años antes se encontró desnudo en los bosques de Hogwarts; sino a una niña de nueve años que, tiempo después, cuidará igual que hizó su madre Ishtar los thestrals del Bosque Prohibido.

Y Luna los verá.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ishtar es la diosa de la fertilidad en la mitología de Babilonia y también es una manera antigua de llamar a las estrellas. ****Deseo que os haya gustado y, en cualquier caso, que me lo digáis en un Review (sí, sí, ya sabéis, esto de aquí más abajo...). Si quieren, aún se pueden pasar por el foro a apuntarse.**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
